Piper Halliwell
is the oldest of the Charmed Ones after Prue died and the second eldest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She grew up stuck in the middle between her elder sister, Prue Halliwell, and her baby sister, Phoebe Halliwell. When Prue died, Piper got stuck acting as the oldest, something that did not come naturally to her, and frequently butted heads with her newly found half-sister, Paige Matthews. On the Show In the Comics Volumes 1 and 2 The Sourcebook "As the middle sister, I spent much of my life as a mediator between the strong-willed Prue and impulsive Phoebe. I grew to become the heart of the Halliwell family, as our mother once put it. "Prue's untimely death shook me to the coor, forcing me to accept a new role as the young matriarch of the Halliwell family alter welcoming in our newfound sister, Paige. "I initially feared that witchcraft came from a place of darkness that made us call, but I quickly learned that we were a powerful force for good. The first of my powers to be revealed was to ability to freeze people and objects through molecular immobilization. That ability grew into speeding the molecules to the point of combustion, which proved an easier way to take out low-level demons. I studied to be a chef, managed a restaurant, and eventurally opened the nightclub, P3, with the help of my sisters. My cooking skills also made me a natural at brewing potions, if I do say so myself." Charmed Lives Piper is trying to do some cooking in the kitchen while Melinda watches. She turns her back on the stove and turns back around to find potion bottles stacked up on the stove. Before she has time to absorb this, a giant vine attacks her and she has to try and find a way to escape it. She later tells her sisters that she thinks Melinda might be coming into her powers, because she thinks Melinda caused her to be attacked by a giant salad. No Rest for the Wicca Piper and Phoebe get ready for their first innocent's, Brittany, funeral. Piper gives the kids to Leo. And so does Paige and Phoebe. Piper looks at her watch and determines they are late, she kisses Leo goodbye and her and Phoebe joke around about Leo's "sexy" appearance. At Brittany's funeral it rains down on everyone. Her and Phoebe wish Brittany goodbye, when Phoebe asked how did she die. Piper remarks that is doesn't matter, and she feels she has lost another piece of Prue. Piper puts up her umbrella as she and her sister go to sit, but Phoebe touches the casket and has a flash of Brittany in her casket, very old. She tells Piper of her premonition. Piper freezes the scene, and opens the casket and sees the old lady that is Brittany. Piper is quickly angered and feels she must cancel opening a restaurant. Phoebe comes up with a reasonable explanation, but Piper suddenly snaps and says that Brittany was younger than her! Later at the Manor, Piper and Phoebe study the Book, especially Javna's page, when Paige orbs in. She asks how the funeral went, but Piper remarks "Don't ask." Now all three sisters analyze the Book, when suddenly Phoebe gasp and withers in pain. Suddenly Phoebe floats in the air. She tells her sister that she had a premonition of all of the Charmed Ones' Innocents being in danger. Innocents Lost Piper is on the phone with Paige, listing Innocents' names. She says dead or missing, while Piper is scrying for them. Paige tells Piper that the main cause of death is a small needle, but no drugs were in their system. Paige also says that none of the files they have match the description of the innocents. Piper states the stats of their innocents. Piper asks should they bring in Billie while Phoebe is at work, but Paige orbs into the attic and tells Piper she orbed Billie to the east to keep an eye on Darryl's family. Piper says they have to figure out what innocent they should save first, Paige says Tyler Michaels. She then grabs piper and they orb to Tyler's house... which is set on fire! They call for Tyler, and Paige asks Piper did she bind his powers and she says yes. They hear a cry for help and the orb upstairs. Piper and Paige sees a demon sticking a needle in Tyler's neck. Piper then blows up the demon. Tyler screams that he can't make the fire stop. Another demon appears and blows this one up, as well. Tyler tries to say he didn't mean to start the fire, but Paige interrupts him and says his fear must have broken down the binding spell. Another demon jumps in the doorway and tries to blast them, but an orb shield sprang from Paige to protect all three of them. As they orb out, Piper in awe of Paige's new power, blows up the last demon. Piper asks Paige about the shield, but is new to Paige also. Piper and Paige comfort Tyler, and they wonder if the syringe that Paige took from the scene is in the book. Later that night, Phoebe comes over to tell her sisters that she has her empathy power back. The sisters go through the living room to see almost all of their innocents in the room doing something. In the kitchen, Piper explains she thought it would be safer tog gather the rest of the innocents into the house. Phoebe asks who is trying to attack the innocents, and Piper says the she thinks some new power is trying to kill innocents. The sisters grab the potion vials and orb into the Underworld. Where Paige admits she misses the demon ass-kicking. Mortal Enemies The Source has infected all Humans with discord. Piper is looking through Unnatural Resources Morality Bites Back Back at Halliwell Manor, Phoebe talks with her sisters Piper and Paige about Cal Greene, recalling the trip she, Prue and Piper took back in 1999. They discuss how their lives are very different from what they saw (or, in Paige's case, didn't see, since she wasn't a Charmed One back then), and Piper and Paige urge Phoebe to not overreact and simply go to dinner with Cal and use her powers to figure him out. Phoebe consults with her sisters on the phone, then finds Mika, who is crying because Cal started freaking out as soon as she confronted him with the truth. They both go to Phoebe's office to prep for the webcast. Paige and Piper meet them there, and just as Phoebe's talking about Elise's webcast from the previous week, she gets a premonition of Elise's funeral. She realizes that Cal is going after Elise, and the sisters all head off to try and stop him. They arrive just as Cal is leaving and Piper freezes him. Phoebe uses her empathy to feel Cal's rage, and she realizes that when she killed him (in the trip to the future), she reflected his emotions back onto him, overloading his brain, causing death. They then find Elise, who is barely alive, beaten and shot by Cal. Paige heals her, but Phoebe still wants her revenge. Rather than attacking him, they set up a fake webcast where Paige—glamoured as Cal—attacks a glamoured Elise live on the internet, which requires Phoebe to tell Elise that she is a witch. Cal is revealed to be a woman beater, and he is charged by Nathaniel Pratt. Back in the manor, Phoebe wraps up what she was writing—her story about trust—while spending time with her family. The Heir Up There Oh, Henry The All or Nothing Three Little Wiccans Last Witch Effort The Charmed Offensive Volumes 3 and 4 Piper's Place Cupid's Harrow Piper is excited that she scored the wedding reception for Senator Holcombe's daughter, Bree, until she learns that Phoebe used trickery to get them there. She attends Bree's wedding to Mitchell Coopersmith, a distant relative of Coop's when Phoebe has a premonition that something is going to go very wrong at the wedding. Unlike her sisters, it is not stated what she does there. Possibly, she tries to help get Mitchell's brother away from Bree's mom, since that is the only stated problem that is not seen in the issue being dealt with. Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Piper is trying to tell Phoebe about Cole when Paige interupts with more immediate news. She is orbed to Paige's house, which is on fire. She helps her sisters investigate the cause of the fire which leads them first to Tyler and then to Montgomery Knox's school and finally to magic school where they learn that Tam was most likely the cause of the fire and it appears that both Tam and Kat have a portion of Piper's ability. The Heavens Can Wait Family Shatters Four's Company Crossed, Triple-Crossed The Old Witcheroo Reversal of Misfortune Prue Ya Gonna Call? The Darklight Zone The Power of 300 Piper with her other sisters and her friends are trying to stop Rennek's evil plans. At th start Paige tries to orb through the purple orb in which Rennek is inside but fails. Pipers tells that they should try channel the magic and stop fighting against it. Then they go inside the Orb in which Phoebe and the other sisters feel much more powerful and their have been advanced. Piper's powers advanced to the point the she could blow up multiple of Rennek's soldiers with little effort. After vanquishing some of them Phoebe tries to go and the Empyreal Sword and the Grimoire put she is stopped by a force field created by the two weapons which repel all the magic that is used against Rennek. Then Rennek captures the three. General Info Love Life and Family Piper found the love of her life early on, but that didn't mean things went smoothly for Piper in the department of love. A forbidden love between her and her , Leo Wyatt, much like the one between her mom and Paige's dad, Sam Wilder, Piper and Leo had to fight for the chance to get married. Once they did marry, they continued to face challenges and ultimately, Leo lost his wings to become a non-magical mortal. Despite that all three of their children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda have whitelighter abilities, Wyatt, conceived while Leo was still a whitelighter, and Chris conceived while Leo was an elder came as no surprise, but when Piper found out in The Heir Up There that Melinda could orb things, it was cause for confusion, and some anger. Professional Life *Halliwell's Nine years after opening P3, Piper decided to sell the nightclub and finally open the restaurant she had always dreamed of owning. Finding the right location proved to be difficult, much to the annoyance of her realtor. Finally, after visiting more than five different locations, Piper found the right place and with some of Leo's help, began to get everything for the restaurant in order. The opening night of Halliwell's, was a complete success. Personality and Traits Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. She can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Physical Appearance Piper is an average sized woman with long brown hair that reaches her waste. She has brown eyes and wears a little make-up. Piper's clothing is often quite casual, usually just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, however on special occasions she will often spruce up her usual style by accessorizing with jewelry. Piper usually wears her hair straight, either down or in a pony-tail, however she will occasionally have it with a loose curl or in braids. The color of her hair varies from very dark brown, to light brown, sometimes with subtle highlights. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. One of Piper's finest skills. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Active Powers ** Freeze: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they move so slowly that the object(s)/person(s) appear to be frozen in time. ** Explosion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that causes an explosion. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-level demons. ** Melt: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Quotes Volumes 1 and 2 *"Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you start getting all inspirational?" - No Rest for the Wicca *"Sorry, baby. Momma didn't mean to yell like that. But knives are bad. Orbing is not bad, exactly, but something you should do until you're older." - The Heir Up There *"Historically speaking, women don't have the best track record taking apples from strangers. Look at Snow White." - Three Little Wiccans Volumes 3 and 4 *"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm talking to Wyatt?" - Cupid's Harrow *"I'm thinking she's more the anti-social type." - The Heavens Can Wait *"Prue. I'd recognize that soul anywhere." - Family Shatters *"Wow. Die a few times and suddenly you're a drama queen. This is about making sure you're prepared to fight Rennek. I'm not ready to mourn you, again." - The Darklight Zone *"It's not about strength, Prue. It's not the magic of spells. It's about who we are no matter what powers we have. You're good at what you do because you're good. That's what matters. You're good. I'm just a little better." - The Darklight Zone Gallery Piper 16.png|The Sourcebook Piper 02.png|Charmed Lives Piper 03.png|No Rest for the Wicca Piper 04.png|Innocents Lost Piper 06.png|Mortal Enemies Piper 05.png|Mortal Enemies Piper 07.png|Unnatural Resources Piper 08.png|Morality Bites Back Piper 01.png|The Heir Up There Piper 09.png|Oh, Henry Piper 10.png|The All or Nothing Piper 11.png|Three Little Wiccans Piper 12.png|Last Witch Effort - Portrait Piper 14.png|Last Witch Effort Piper 13.png|Last Witch Effort Piper 15.png|The Charmed Offensive Piper 17.png|Piper's Place Piper 18.png|Piper's Place Piper 19.png|Cupid's Harrow Piper 20.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Piper 21.png|The Heavens Can Wait Piper 22.png|Family Shatters Piper 28.png|Four's Company Piper 23.png|Crossed, Triple-Crossed Piper 26.png|The Old Witcheroo Piper 24.png|Prue Ya Gonna Call? Piper 25.png|The Darklight Zone Piper 29.png|No Country for Old Ones Piper 30.png|Magically Malicious Piper 31.png|The Perks of Being a Whitelighter Piper 32.png|Charmed Assault Piper 33.png|Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul Piper 34.png|Will o' the Witch Piper 35.png|Hard Knox Life Piper 36.png|Love Is a Burning Thing Piper 37.png|Haste Makes Wasteland Piper 38.png|The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner Piper 39.png|Fear Always Comes Back Piper 40.png|Virtue Piper 41.png|Court of Love Piper 42.png|The Four Sisters: Part One Piper 43.png|The Four Sisters: Part Two Piper 44.png|Happy Ending Piper 45.png|Effigy Piper 46.png|Tribunal and Tribulations Piper 27.png|...A Thousand Deaths: Part One Notes Trivia See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Lady of the Lake Category:Witch Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Flashback Characters Category:Charmed Universe Category:Grade B Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Comic Characters